


2 am, yet again.

by macaronikit



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Near Death, Nightmares, Sad, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronikit/pseuds/macaronikit
Summary: Anna has nightmares.She was married to Henry VIII, what did you expect?





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadwayqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/gifts), [Sparklez112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklez112/gifts).

> hi rhaya and kim
> 
> not sure why i gifted it to you, but have it anyway.
> 
> this is very sad

It was around 2:03am when Anna of Cleves woke up with a quiet scream, her breathing pattern skyrocketing to a fast pace. Anna immediately jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, coming to a halt in the kitchen, before collapsing to the floor and bursting into tears. 

A shifting on the couch caused Anna to look up and curse quietly, moving into the corner.

"Oh, my god. He's gonna kill me, no.. no.." She whispered under her breath, shaking like a leaf. 

"Hello..? Kat? Anne?"

She recognised that voice immediately, causing her to put her head in her hands.

Cathy Parr.

A million thoughts ran through Anna's head at once, all of them on the same topic.

_ She can't see me like this _ .

_ No! She'll see how weak I am! _

_ You can't show weakness! _

_ She already thinks bad about you! Why are you making it worse you dumb cow? _

There was some more shifting and Anna cried out quietly, quickly moving as far as she could go into the corner. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs, though it was futile.

_ Stop crying so damn loud you ugly bitch! _

_ What are you doing? Stop crying! Besides, whatever happens is your fault anyway! _

_ STOP CRYING! _

_ STOP CRYIN-- _

"Anna?!"

The sound of quick footfalls snapped Anna out of her reverie and a shadow loomed over her, though Anna put her head between her knees, too scared to look up. 

Cathy knelt down and gently moved closer, sitting down next to Anna.

"What happened, hon?" 

It was silent for a moment as Anna collected herself, then she spoke.

"Nightmare.." She got out between breaths, panic evident in her body language.

Cathy sighed and pulled Anna into her side, Anna quickly wiping her eyes. Parr holds her close and traces small patterns onto the other's back in an attempt to calm her down. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cathy asked after a while. Anna weighed out her options.

_Are you retarded?! She doesn't care!_

_Get a grip, she doesn't wanna hear about your problems!_

Anna hesitated for a moment before nodding, deciding on whether or not she'll regret it later.

"It was about him," She took a breath, Cathy tensing up next to her.

"What happened?" 

Anna paused for a moment, desperately pulling herself together before speaking.

"He was in the house, sat on the sofa, and, I saw him.. and hid in the bathroom.. but he got in, and.. he kept moving closer, and, and--"

Anna burst into tears again, Cathy quickly pulling the other into her side even closer.

"I can promise you he’s not here. Even if he was, you have 5 others who will fight with you. I will ensure personally that the bastard never lays a hand on you." Cathy stated, a stern yet caring tone in her voice.

Anna nods, a burning sensation rising in her throat. 

Cathy continues to hold Anna, deciding not to the move until the other does. She draws random patterns onto Anna's back in a hopefully comforting way.

The burning feeling gets worse and Anna shifts slightly, whimpering quietly. Cathy hears this and quickly stops.

"Hey, hey.. you're okay. I promise. It's just me, okay?"

Anna shifts again.

"No, it's not that, it's just I feel kind of light headed.." She trails off, her eyes widening.

"Shit." Anna murmured, quickly standing up. 

"Er.. Cathy? I.. you're not gonna want to see this?" She trails off again, her hand starting to twitch violently.

"Anna? What's going on? Are you-" Cathy cuts herself off with a quiet scream as Anna suddenly drops to the floor, her body twitching violently. Small grunts came from the elder, her eyes slammed shut.

"Oh, my fucking God.." Cathy backs away, not knowing what to do. After a moments contemplation, she knelt down next to Anna and waited it out, tears falling down her face as she watched her best friend.

Soon, after what felt like a lifetime, the seizing stopped, Anna opening her eyes and looking around dazedly. 

"Huh..? Cathy? What happened?" She slurred, attempting to sit up.

Cathy quickly moves over, fresh tears falling as she saw Anna was okay.

"Oh, thank god," She sobbed. "You had a seizure, kid." 

Anna looked confused. 

"Again?" 

Now Cathy was confused.

"What do you mean by that, Anna?" Cathy asked, holding Anna's hand tightly. Anna shrugged, her eyes closing as she relaxed into the hard tiles of the kitchen floor.

Cathy immediately jumped into action, checking her breathing before checking her pulse.

Barely there.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She started to panic, pulling at her hair.

"SOMEONE HELP! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Cathy screamed, holding onto Anna with both her hands. 

Soon after, at least four pairs of feet came thundering downstairs, immediately racing to the kitchen. Catherine was there immediately, dropping to her knees, the rest of the queens following behind her. 

Catherine gently took Anna from Cathy's grasp, and laid her on her back.

"What happened?" She asked sternly, perfectly disguising the fear settling in her bones.

"She- she had a seizure, and then she just stopped breathing," Cathy said, slowly getting her breath back. Catherine nodded then felt around her neck for a pulse, coming up with a faint beat.

"Shit!" She shouted, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and immediately beginning to perform CPR, pumping her chest vigorously.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Catherine practically shouted, Jane immediately ripping her phone out of her dressing gown pocket and ringing 999, hurriedly explaining what happened to the operator over the phone.

Kitty watched the ordeal with tears streaming down her face, disobeying Anne's order to not look at the scene. Anne, on the other hand, was watching it happen, no emotion displayed on her face.

Cathy sat on the floor, staring directly at Anna's face, searching for any signs of her waking up. There were none, but a girl can dream.

The unmistakable sound of sirens sounded outside of the house and Jane immediately rushed to the door, opening it and letting the paramedics in.

-

It was all a blur after that. All Cathy could remember was watching Anna being loaded into the ambulance, and a tiny portion of the car ride to the hospital, and now she's here, sat in an extremely uncomfortable chair, waiting for news on Anna. She didn't even remember getting dressed, god knows how that happened anyway. 

Kitty was sat next to her, trying not to cry as she stared ahead, leant into Jane, who was all cried out, and was currently half asleep, absent mindedly stroking Kitty's hair.

Anne and Catherine were silent too, Anne with her knees pulled up to her chest and Catherine sat in, what seems to be, the most uncomfortable position Cathy had ever seen.

It must have been around 6:47am when a nurse walked in silently, a clipboard and pen tucked in her shoulder.

"Seymour-Aragon family?"

  
  
  
  



	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals are scary, and boring.

"Why was she awake, anyway?" Kitty asked Cathy as the two sat in Anna's room, watching the elder rest. Cathy hesitated. Was this _really _her place to tell? 

_She has to know._

_Tell her, it's only fair._

"Nightmare," Cathy said after a moments contemplation. "Don't tell anyone else, though. I'm not supposed to tell you." Kitty nodded slowly, half paying attention. 

"Wait, why aren't I supposed to know?" Kitty asked again, tears threatening to spill. Cathy sighed.

_Well done, stupid! You made her cry. How much of a bitch can you be? Well?! Give me an answer, why are you such a bitch? Answer me. ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME, NOW! ANSWER M--_

"I don't know," Cathy finally replied, looking over to Kitty to see fresh tears spilling from her eyes. 

"Oh, hey.. kid," She moved over and pulled the girl into a hug, Kitty burying her face in Cathy's shoulder and sobbing, her shoulders shaking furiously.

"Cathy, what if she dies? What do we do then?" Kitty asked after she pulled away, staring at Cathy with fear in her eyes. Cathy sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know, kid. I really don't know," 

As soon as Cathy said this, Anna's eyes opened.

A collection of profanities and incoherent mumbles came from the german queen as she shifted on the bed. Anna looked around and started to panic, furiously attempting to rip out the assortment of wires in her skin. 

The beeping of the monitor gradually got faster, causing Cathy to jump up and sit by Anna's bed, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it gently.

"Anna. No, stop."

"No," Anna practically shouted. "I need to get out of here!" Cathy glanced up at the heart monitor worriedly then focused her attention back on Anna.

"Anna, stop," Cathy gently took both the elder queen's hands and held them down, looking at her dead in the eye. "Don't do that, okay?"

"Let go of my hands, Cathy," Anna said slowly, her heart rate making no attempt to decrease. "I'll stop, just let go." Cathy nodded and slowly released Anna's hands, setting her own in her lap. 

"Where's Kitty, I want to speak to her," Anna said after a while, looking around for the younger girl. Cathy looked over at the loveseat and sighed, seeing Kitty fast asleep. 

"She's asleep at the moment, should I wake her up?" Cathy asked, only to have Anna shake her head.

"Nah, let her sleep. I bet she's well tired." She sighed, sinking into the bed. "Can I sleep? I'm absolutely knackered," Cathy nearly laughed, she instead nodded and smiled. 

"Of course, kid. Now get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> im vickis_salon on ig


End file.
